A New XMan
by Wolverine3
Summary: About a new X-Man joining the team
1. Default Chapter

Emma Frost and Professor X are meeting in the War room to talk about a Mutant in a orphanage.  
  
Emma: "Professor what did you want to see me about?"  
  
Professor X: "Well it seems that there is a Mutant in a Orphanage in Canada in Alberta and he has Telepathic powers I sensed it when I used Cerebro today. Take Jean with you and Scott since you guys know of my vision of this school the best you can help him more then other here."  
  
Emma: "What about Logan can't he go he is in Alberta right now? He of all people would be best to go to after all he understood your vision a lot more then anybody."  
  
Professor X: "Well he is on a personal leave with Beast and someone else. Just get ready to leave I have already called the Orphanage and made a arrangements for you and Scott and Jean to met him."  
  
Emma: "Ok Professor I will go where is Jean and Scott at?"  
  
Professor X: "Scott is preparing the Blackbird to leave and Jean is waiting for you in the hangar bay."  
  
Emma and Jean board Blackbird and leave with Scott. They start to descend and land in a landing near the Orphanage. They get out and walk up to the door.  
  
Jean: "Knock on the door Scott."  
  
Scott knocks on the door and a Woman answers it.  
  
Woman: "Oh you must have come to see Daniel, he is very gifted person. My name is Tina O'Connor. I was called that you would be coming to see him. He's expecting you."  
  
She lets them walk into the Hall and they start to go into a room with her where they wait for Daniel.  
  
O'Connor: "His foster parents didn't care for him at all after what happened in there home. Every time he came home late he was able to know what would happen and what his foster parents thought and would repeat there thoughts to him and say like I know what your about to say. Then something came out of his hands and went through the wall when he got mad but he can't recall what happened. But since he is twenty and had no money and his foster parents were mad at him and wanted him out the house he came back here."  
  
Scott: "So then you know he is a mutant like us then when he reads thoughts and everything."  
  
O'Connor: "Yes I do I was aware of his powers even when he was young he was able to hear people talk miles away and when he took hearing test it would kill his ear drums and he would scream like the low sounds were stabbing his ears drums. His sense of Smell is amazing too. Even time I treated his wounds they would just heal right away too.  
  
Jean: "Wait a minute are you sure about this he has heightened senses too and a healing factor, Scott you don't think he can be related to Logan or Victor?"  
  
Emma: "Well why don't we find out then let's bring the boy in shall we."  
  
O'Connor leaves for a few minutes and goes and gets Daniel. He walks with her wear blue jeans and black boots and a white wife beater t-shirt and a red checker unbutton flannel shirt. He pushes his hair back because he doesn't like it tips of the hair rubbing his ears.  
  
Emma: "So you must be Daniel then, hello there I'm Emma Frost."  
  
Jean: "I'm Jean Summers."  
  
Scott: "I'm Scott. Summers"  
  
Daniel: "Hi let me guess you wanted to see me because of my gifts my little powers huh."  
  
Scott: "So how did you put holes in the wall at your foster parent's house?"  
  
Daniel: "I don't know at all I hit the wall next thing I know there are three small circles in the wall. But I can read thoughts and my five senses are amazing and the healing thing I have is great though. I came back here because I have to place to go. I took marital arts to try to keep my mind off of these powers."  
  
Emma: "Is your Telepathic powers getting out of control?"  
  
Daniel: "No not really Only when I first found out about it."  
  
Jean: "Well then we can help you Daniel, we run a school for the gifted and you would be gifted, you remind us of two other people that you need to meet and one of them is with the X-Men."  
  
Daniel: "X-Men? What is that?"  
  
Scott: "We are team that is trained to take down evil mutants. I'm one of the first like Jean to be an X-Man and I was an Orphan like you as well then I found out about who my father is. I hope we can help you like that two."  
  
Jean: "See Daniel we want you to come live with us."  
  
Daniel: "Well I'll come, I got no where else to go."  
  
Emma: "You have made a good decision."  
  
Daniel starts to check out Emma as she walks out of the room to go back to the Blackbird with Jean as Scott notices that he's checking her out he gets up with Daniel.  
  
Scott: "Hey Daniel why don't I help you pack while the women get our jet ready for take off."  
  
Daniel: "You guys have a jet?"  
  
Scott: "Yeah it's called the Blackbird it's a clearing right by here."  
  
Scott and Daniel walk up to the third floor into the room Daniel stays in.  
  
Daniel: "Hey Scott what's this guy like that might be my father?"  
  
Scott: "Well Daniel he is very hardheaded and since I'm one of the leaders of X-Men he doesn't like to follow rules and we never see eye to eye. Oh I know you were checking Emma out by the way, if you think your going to try and ask her out you better watch it she can read minds you know."  
  
Daniel: "How did you know I was checking her out?"  
  
Scott: "I know after all we are men right."  
  
Daniel and Scott walk to the Blackbird caring Daniel's things. Daniel starts to check out Emma's ass as she is bent over wearing her white sexy X- suit. Scott then elbows him in his side.  
  
Emma: "Hey you ready to leave or what Daniel."  
  
Daniel: "Yeah darling."  
  
Jean says something in a low tone to Scott.  
  
Jean: "He sounded just like Logan just now."  
  
Scott: "I believe he is Logan's son Jean he even looks like a younger version of him."  
  
Jean: "Well he starts to hit on me then we know for sure huh Scott."  
  
Scott: "That won't happen he likes Emma. And the way Emma is acting near him I would say she likes him too."  
  
They board the Blackbird and start to take off. Jean sits next to him on the Blackbird while Emma and Scott fly it.  
  
Jean: "Hey Daniel when you met Professor Xavier he will want to see how powerful your telepathic powers are and he will fill you in on what the X- men are and what it means to be at this school."  
  
Daniel: "I understand Jean I'm just so happy that I will finally fit in and be at peace where my kind is accepted."  
  
They land down and Professor Xavier and Archangel are waiting for him.  
  
Professor X: "Aw you must be Daniel nice to meet you I'm."  
  
Daniel interrupts.  
  
Daniel: "Professor Xavier right. Who are you Wings?"  
  
Archangel: "No my boy I'm Archangel."  
  
Professor X: "Hey Emma will you show young Daniel here to his room I will meet with him later. Scott tell Bobby I have a something for him to do and Daniel, Emma will show you to my office once you settle in ok."  
  
Emma and Daniel walk down a few halls getting to know one and other then he gets to his room.  
  
Emma: "Here is your room your sharing it with Bobby Drake."  
  
Daniel: "Where is your room at Emma?"  
  
Emma: "Down the hall and right around the corner."  
  
Daniel: "Can I come by later darling?"  
  
Emma: "Daniel I'm going to be your teacher we can't have a relationship like this with Sexual Tension between us."  
  
Daniel: "So you feel something to, remember you can't hide your feelings with me after all I can read thoughts just like you."  
  
Emma: "Daniel I will be by in a bit to take you to Professor Xavier's office, Bobby should be here soon to introduce himself."  
  
Emma leaves, an half an hour later Bobby comes by.  
  
Bobby: "Hey you must be Daniel Xavier told me that you would be staying with me for a while. I was happy to know this too because he has high hopes for you and I'm one of the first X-men just like Scott and Jean."  
  
Daniel: "Hey Bobby I hope we get a long great."  
  
Bobby: "You have high sprites. I like that in a person. You need that around here so many mutants and all."  
  
Emma comes in and takes Daniel to Professor Xavier's office. Xavier comes in and Daniel sits down. Emma leaves with a little smirk looking at Daniel on the way out.  
  
Professor X: "I know all about what happen to you Scott and Jean told me everything while you were with Bobby."  
  
Daniel: "Professor do you think you can help me?"  
  
Professor X: "I hope so Daniel, you have a great gift I sense a lot of telepathic ability in you. Tomorrow I want to take you into the Danger Room and test these powers with Jean and Emma. Then when Logan comes back I want him to train you in fighting since you have his same powers to. Then we will see what you can do and how powerful you can become."  
  
Daniel: "Who is this Logan guy Xavier?"  
  
Professor X: "Your other powers are some what unique nobody but two other people have these powers and Logan is one of them; he is over a hundred years old but looks thirty years old and is psychical built and acts as a thirty year old because of his healing factor like yours he even has the heightened senses to."  
  
Daniel: "Thanks Professor, at least there are people like me with my same powers that will understand what it means to be this way. Who is this other one you speak of that has these same powers?"  
  
Professor X: "His name is Victor Creed also goes by Sabretooth, Logan goes by Wolverine. Now the X-Men go by names like this too. Jean is Phoenix, Scott is Cyclops, and Bobby is Iceman. There are a ton of us that are apart of the X-Men. Right now Beast is with Wolverine and Beast is apart of the X- Men to his real name is Hank McCoy. Another X-Man is Nightcrawler his real name is Kurt Wagner. Daniel in time you will become an X-Man if you choose too or you can teach here with the others or you can leave and live life and be happy with yourself."  
  
Daniel: "Thanks Professor is it alright if I go and rest I had a long day and it's getting late to I want to be prepared for whatever you throw at me tomorrow."  
  
Professor X: "Sure Daniel I'll walk you around the Mansion while I take you back to your room. Right now our halls are empty because a lot of the X-Men are on missions and some of the students are studying."  
  
Xavier walks with him while they take a tour of the Mansion he shows Daniel the grounds outside and the pool and Storm's garden and other things they go back in and he takes him up stairs to his room Bobby is at the Computer looking some stuff up.  
  
Bobby: "Professor you and Daniel had a nice long chat."  
  
Daniel: "Yeah we did, he showed me around afterwards. I'm going to go to bed I'm tired."  
  
Professor X: "See you in the morning around 9 in the Danger Room."  
  
Xavier leaves and Daniel gets in his boxers and lies on the bed and starts to fall asleep.  
  
Bobby: "See ya in the morning Daniel."  
  
Morning comes and it's around 7:30 am he decides to get up and get dressed. He puts on sweat pants and a wife beater t-shirt and puts on his boots and works out in the room until Scott comes and gets him. Then there is a knock on the door and its Scott they leave to go to the Danger Room. Some mutants past in the halls as he and Scott walk down them. The mutants have wondering faces on trying to figure out who he is and what's his name. They get in the Danger Room and Emma and Jean are waiting for him.  
  
Emma: "Let's begin Professor. Why don't you turn on the Danger Room now."  
  
Rocks appear big ones small ones doors appear in this big round room. Jean shows Daniel what he must do by lifting up these rocks and opening and closing the doors. Daniel nods to both of them and begins to lift the small ones high up and opens and closes the three doors and has trouble lifting the two big rocks. He tries one at a time but still can only lift it a few inches.  
  
Jean: "Free your mind Daniel don't think about anything just do it. You're doing great so far."  
  
A few hours go by with him keep trying he ain't getting it right off so they decide to try something else.  
  
Emma: "Daniel I want you to push these rocks back as far as you can and then this huge wall behind you. The Wall I want it to hit the back wall behind you. He pushes the little rocks far back and then pushes the two big rocks back a few feet nothing more. Now he tackles the big wall and pushes it back about twenty feet but stops because he can't push it back any farther.  
  
Emma: "Well that is good for now you still need to develop your powers a little more before you can move those big objects."  
  
Daniel: "Well I guess I did well really for someone who didn't have that much of training right?'  
  
Jean: "Well that is true there is one more thing I want you to do before we stop for the day it is after all almost 2pm. I want you to pull everything towards you even the big rocks and wall that is behind you."  
  
Daniel readies himself and starts to move the little rocks up to his foot which was about 50 feet and moves the big rocks up to his feet which was about 40 or 35 feet from him. He tried to move the wall but only got in about 15 feet nothing more. Professor comes in the room and tells him to go eat some lunch in the Kitchen and that Bobby was waiting for him outside the room to hang out with him and to have lunch with him.  
They are walking into the Kitchen, Bobby grabs some food and Daniel does the same and they get some soda. While Nightcrawler walks in.  
  
Nightcrawler: "Hey Bobby who is this?"  
  
Daniel: "I'm Daniel I'm a new student here."  
  
Nightcrawler: "What are your powers if I may ask?"  
  
Daniel: "Healing Factor, Heightened Senses, Telepathic powers."  
  
Nightcrawler: "Another Healer huh I can't wait until you meet Logan."  
  
Bobby: "Well he is totally different then Logan. He seems happier then Logan and is more understanding to."  
  
Nightcrawler: "Well I'll see you around Kid. Bobby take it easy, I got to help Xavier out in the war room."  
  
Bobby: "Ok Kurt see ya later man."  
  
Nightcrawler leaves Daniel and Bobby sit down at the table in the kitchen to eat the food they had in the hands.  
  
Daniel: "That was Nightcrawler?"  
  
Bobby: "Yeah I guess Professor told you about him, he is a great guy to bad he was born blue he had such a hard life. Logan and he are great friends. You'll meet Logan in a day or two. He has been gone for a few days now so you'll get to meet him shortly."  
  
Daniel: "Well that is a few days from now I guess should start to talk to more people around here so they don't think I'm avoiding them huh."  
  
Bobby: "Well that is a good Idea, I'll take you to Archangel and you two can talk then you can talk to whoever you like."  
  
Daniel: "I met Archangel shortly after I landed here he was with the Professor."  
  
Bobby and Daniel clean up and leave the kitchen and walk the halls and more people are looking at him and wondering who he is. They go to Archangel's office and knock on the door and they go in. Bobby leaves them two alone to talk.  
  
Archangel: "So we can finally have a little chat I wanted to speak with you for a bit."  
  
Daniel: "About what?"  
  
Archangel: "Xavier holds you in high regards I was just wondering why."  
  
Daniel: "I don't know maybe because of my powers it seems like I'm a rare breed or something."  
  
Archangel: "That is true you are a rare mutant indeed, I think you hit the nail on the coffin on that one. See you are unique just like the Professor thinks and he wants to help you a lot not because of your powers but because you could be related to Logan."  
  
Daniel: "Why what is so special about being related to him?"  
  
Archangel: "Wouldn't you like to know who your father is?"  
  
Daniel: "Yes but to me the orphanage was my parents they cared for me more then this Logan guy."  
  
Archangel: "See you are wrong there if Logan knew he had a kid his life would have changed a lot his foster daughter lives in Japan with another guardian that takes care of her. She stays there because she is safe from the enemies of Logan's. He has a lot of false memories of his past and some of it he can't remember; now the Professor thinks that you can bring somewhat of a peace to himself that he has been looking for. And to make you happy to and to let you know you have a father and person that will care for you and that the X-Men will be your new extended family as well just like Logan has now."  
  
Daniel: "So you're telling me that Logan can be my father because of the powers I have?"  
  
Archangel: "Yes we will know more when you decide to show those claws of yours."  
  
Daniel: "I don't have Claws."  
  
Archangel: "Well Xavier told me everything that happened to you at your foster parents home and those holes in the wall were done by claws. You just have to know how to pop them out. I'm guessing it's just like Logan when you get angry."  
  
Daniel: "Well I hope you're wrong I don't want claws I have enough powers."  
  
Archangel: "Well it's getting late why don't we stop for today ok. Its 5pm now so let's just leave it right here continue tomorrow."  
  
Daniel goes back to his room as he walks down the hall he notices Stacy X and she is smiling at him and he smirks back and continues down the hall. After he takes a shower he comes to the kitchen to get some food. He goes to his room and now its round 8 pm him and Bobby talk for a bit and then he goes to sleep.  
He wakes up and changes and puts on Baggy sweat pant shorts and a wife beater t-shirt and laces up his sneakers. He then goes to see Archangel at his office.  
  
Archangel: "Hey Daniel sit down well continue now."  
  
Daniel: "You were telling me about these claws I was suppose to have"  
  
Archangel: "Yes see if you can get angry then you can pop them out that is why when Logan comes home he will put you through the Danger Room excise and then hopefully you will pop them out and Logan can help you control it and know how to use it."  
  
Daniel: "Archangel thanks for telling me this you helped me out so much I'm going to just walk round the grounds today."  
  
Archangel: "Ok it is a nice day out why don't you go ahead then."  
  
Daniel leaves and walks out of the office and down the hall and then outside and just starts to walk around the school and starts to walk out into the woods then hears a voice from behind him.  
  
Emma: "Daniel come here I need to speak with you."  
  
Daniel: "Hey Emma I haven't seen you in a while what's up?"  
  
Emma: "I want to start you're training in a few days ok."  
  
Daniel: "You want to teach me ok fine, I guess you just couldn't help yourself from being away from me."  
  
Daniel walks with Emma for a bit then pasts Stacy again and she smiles at him and he smiles back. Then goes to the kitchen and sits down with Kurt Wagner and eats a little food.  
  
Nightcrawler: "Daniel how are you today. It is such a nice day, you should be outside and enjoy the beautiful day that god has given us."  
  
Daniel: "I was outside already; I'm just hungry right now."  
  
Nightcrawler: "If you want food there is some lunch left in the fridge."  
  
Next Daniel meets Logan 


	2. New XMan joins II

A few days past since his talk with Nightcrawler, Daniel decides to take a swim in the pool since it's nice out and everything. Daniel puts on his bathing suit and puts on his sandals and goes to the pool. He takes a swim and swims about four or five laps around the pool. He gets to dive off the diving board and Stacy X and a few other girls are walking by and the girls start to laugh and Stacy just looks at him and smiles again. Daniel looks at her and smiles and jumps off the diving board. He pops out from underwater and looks at her again as she leaves.  
Professor walks over to Daniel to ask him something.  
  
Professor X: "Oh there you are Daniel. I want to ask you something."  
  
Daniel: "Shoot Professor."  
  
Daniel wiping himself with the towel as he dries off the Professor continues.  
  
Professor: "Well some of the kids are going into town with Emma and I was wondering if you like to go to?"  
  
Daniel: "Sure I can use a day to get out of here, looking at all this all the time gets boring."  
  
Professor: "Good I'll tell Emma you are going with her then. Hey leave in a few hours be at the front door at 11am."  
  
Professor leaves and Bobby walks up to Daniel.  
  
Daniel: "Yo Bobby you coming into town with us?"  
  
Bobby: "Yeah I have to get a few things but I'm going to take my own car I'm going to meet you guys there. Professor wants another Adult or I should say senior mutant there." I would say teacher but I'm more or less just a X- Man that has been here for a long time."  
  
He gets changed to his blue jeans and boots and wife beater t-shirt and flannel red checker shirt that are unbutton.  
He runs to the front door because he was running late and made it just in time to see Stacy there with her friends.  
  
Stacy: "You should be on time next time we might leave with out you. Or next time we might not wait."  
  
Daniel: "You weren't waiting for me, Emma is still not here."  
  
Stacy: "Uh She was she went looking for you, you big dope."  
  
Angel, Basilisk, Beak, Martha, Ernst, and Dummy are waiting too. Emma comes up to the door and looks at Daniel funny.  
  
Emma: "There you are I was looking for you."  
  
Daniel: "I was right here the whole time wasn't I guys."  
  
Stacy: "Yeah you he was here the whole time."  
  
They start to take off when Emma asks Daniel something.  
  
Emma: "Daniel would you like to drive one of the Suvs to town we another driver and Bobby already took off for town?"  
  
Daniel: "Yeah I guess since I do have my driver's license but it is a Canada."  
  
Emma: "Well that will be taken care of when we get to town then won't it. I got all your info for you so you can change your driver's license."  
  
Daniel: "Alright I'll driver give me the keys then."  
  
Emma: "Four for each Suv."  
  
Stacy goes with Daniel and Beak and Angel go with Emma while Martha a goes with Daniel and Ernst goes with Emma and as well as Dummy and Basilisk goes with Daniel.  
  
Stacy: "Shotgun."  
Daniel sits in the Suv and starts it up and looks at Stacy a little worried.  
  
Daniel: "Last time I drove a car I was drunk after I left my foster parents home when they yelled at me for have my powers."  
  
Stacy: "Well Emma doesn't have to know does she unless you got it on your record or something when you change your license?"  
  
Daniel: "I hope she don't get pissed off cuz I did get in trouble."  
  
They take off and he follows Emma while Martha looks worried. They pull into town and get out of the cars. Emma points to the driver's place.  
  
Emma: "Let's go Daniel."  
  
Emma and he walk to the license place and they are taken right away. The lady at the counter is about to speak.  
  
Lady: "What can I do you for?"  
  
Daniel: "Change of Driver's license."  
  
Lady: "What is your name and can I see your license and proof of new address please."  
  
Daniel hands her the stuff.  
  
Lady: "It says that you have been arrested for drunken driving."  
  
Daniel: "I was drinking but I wasn't drunk I got distracted and I crashed the car."  
  
Emma: "You didn't tell me this when you drove the kids to town." Emma says in a low voice so the Lady doesn't hear.  
  
Lady: "Well I need to take your picture and I will have your license in a moment."  
  
The Lady takes the picture and after a few minutes he gets his new license and leaves with Emma. They walk down the street talking about this.  
  
Emma: "You do know that you are underage right, I hope you don't have a drinking problem."  
  
Daniel: "How can I, I can't get drunk, remember healing factor."  
  
Emma: "You act more and more like Logan everyday, saying darling drinking. Now I'm sure you're his son."  
  
Daniel: "Well why don't we take our together time more intimate darling."  
  
Emma: "You flirt with me and Stacy, have you no shame?"  
  
Daniel: "No not really. Why should it bother anybody not like I'm dating both of you, and plus I would of rather have you then her and she was coming on to me I just let her that's all."  
  
They start to walk down a street and see a kid getting beat up by a bunch of older kids in there twenties, Daniel walks up to them and tap on of them on the shoulder.  
  
Daniel: "Why don't you stop it right now pal leave this kid alone will ya."  
  
Bully A: "Why don't you just mind your own freakin business."  
  
Daniel: "Hey I'm not leaving until you tell him your sorry or else."  
  
Bully B: "He's a mutant we don't want his kind around her so back off pal or you're going to get hurt."  
  
Daniel: "Emma go and get Bobby I think we may have a problem."  
  
Emma: "I will if you promise not to hurt them, were not about violence." Emma leaves and gets Bobby.  
  
Two other guys come from behind Daniel and hit him with baseball bats and beat him on his back until they break. While the other five kick him and punch him.  
  
Daniel: "cough Is cough that all you Cough got bub?"  
  
Bully C: "You want more punk?"  
  
Just then Daniel grabs one Bully by his ankle and flips him on the ground and kicks two of the guys behind him and they fall to the ground then he tosses Bully C and throws Bully B up against the Wall and puts his right hand in the air ready to punch Bully B and then Daniel puts his left hand into a fist and puts it under the Bully's jaw and two bone claws rub up the Bully's cheeks while the middle claw inches out slowly ready to go through his jaw. The other Bullies get up and start to move toward him he turns around and pops out the other claws. Two Bullies come toward him with chains he cuts the chains in half and then kicks both of them and they fall to the ground.  
  
Daniel: "You what some more bub." He looks at the Bully B that is behind him.  
  
Three other guys move forward with bats and Daniel cuts them in half as well. Just then Emma, Bobby, and Stacy come running down to him. They see him and his claws and are shock.  
  
Stacy: "Daniel are you alright?"  
  
Daniel: "Yeah I'm fine let's get this kid back to the Mansion. He's a mutant like us."  
  
Emma: "Bobby cool these guys off and Stacy go to the Sheriff station and tell him these guy were beating up a kid."  
  
Daniel pops his claws back in and walk over to Emma and looks at her in disbelief of what happen to him.  
  
Daniel: "I can't believe what just happen to me Emma I guess everybody at the Mansion was right maybe I'm Logan's son."  
  
Meanwhile at the Mansion, Logan comes back from his trip with Sabretooth and Beast, and is now talking with Professor X.  
  
Professor X: "Hello Logan how are you, I have a lot to tell you. A lot has happen in the course of this week while you were gone."  
  
Wolverine: "Chuck Sabretooth said I had a son and that he killed this kid's mom. He said he wanted this kid to feel no love and feel heartless and have him be put in a foster home."  
  
Professor: "Logan fate has a way of showing up and coming to light when we most need it. It so happens fate has showed up because we might of found your son he has all your powers and might have claws as well we yet have to see but he is telepathic to. Which means his mom was a mutant most likely. And your X-gene must be the most dominant if he has all your powers."  
  
Wolverine: "You're telling me that you have found my son a kid that I never new about."  
  
Professor: "Yes and he looks like you to just a younger version."  
  
Professor X tells Logan about Daniel and how they found him and what he's like. But then Professor gets a mental telepathic message from Emma."  
  
Emma: "Professor we need you in town right now we have a trouble. It is Daniel come quick."  
  
Professor: "Logan come with me to town Daniel is in trouble."  
  
Wolverine: "Alright Chuck."  
  
They leave as soon as possible, they arrive and see Daniel in shock still from what happen and the police taking the guys away and the Kid that got picked on is talking to Bobby. Logan walks over to Daniel and Emma with Xavier.  
  
Wolverine: "You must be Daniel, I'm Logan we need to talk, why don't you take a ride with me and Emma and Professor will talk while we take a ride."  
  
Daniel and Logan walk over to Bobby's car.  
  
Wolverine: "Yo Bobby I'm taking your car Daniel and I need to talk in private."  
  
Bobby: "Oh alright Logan." Bobby tosses Logan the keys to the car.  
  
Wolverine and Daniel get in the car and start to drive away but Logan tosses the keys to Daniel. They drive off and start to talk.  
  
Wolverine: "Kid I have a lot to talk to you about and I first want you to tell me what happened in town today word for word."  
  
Daniel: "This kid was getting bullied around and I tried to stop and I did and they beat me up a little then I took them down. Then I had a guy up against a wall and these bone claws popped out of my hands and I cut some chains in half and a few baseball bats."  
  
Wolverine: "Have you ever popped them out before?"  
  
Daniel: "They might of have but I can't remember what really happen then. It's like I blocked it out of my mind."  
  
Wolverine: "Kid you have a lot to learn about these claws and I'm the one to teach you so that means tomorrow your ass is in the danger room with me all day. And not just that training either but combat training hand to hand. You will need it bub, when those claws break on you and trust me one guy will try to break them, you will need to know how to handle yourself."  
  
Daniel: "I know boxing and Martial Arts Logan."  
  
Wolverine: "Good that is a start then."  
  
Daniel: "If you train me then I want to know how to use stealth."  
  
Wolverine: "No problem kid I'm good at the stuff."  
  
They arrive at the Mansion, meanwhile back in town.  
  
Professor X: "What is your name young man?"  
  
Kid: "My name is Fred I'm a mutant like that guy that saved me."  
  
Professor X: "We all are Mutants Fred I'm Professor Charles Xavier. This is Emma Frost, Bobby Drake, and Stacy X that are standing next to me."  
  
Stacy: "Hey Fred how are you feeling after that whole thing?"  
  
Fred: "I think I'm fine. I just have to remember not to lose my control or my powers will kill someone."  
  
Emma: "What kind of powers do you have Fred?"  
  
Fred: "I'm not sure put when I touch things they melt and when I get mad I fire off these dangerous plasma shards of energy."  
  
Professor X: "You know Fred you can come and live with us. We can help you develop your gifts and control them. Let me speak with your parents tomorrow. Here is my number, give it to your parents and have them call me tonight."  
  
Emma and the rest of the kids leave and Professor X leaves as well. Meanwhile Wolverine and Daniel get a bite to eat in the Kitchen of the mansion. Daniel goes to his room and meets Stacy up at the stairs.  
  
Stacy: "Hey there big guy what are you doing now?"  
  
Daniel: "I'm thinking of going to bed Stacy."  
  
Stacy: "Why it's still early come on lets go do something."  
  
Stacy grabs Daniel by the arm and pulls him down the steps and they go out the front door. Stacy takes Daniel to the lake by the Mansion.  
  
Stacy: "See isn't this fun or what."  
  
Daniel: "Yeah I guess it's just I'm not in the mood for this right now."  
  
Stacy: "Why not? Ain't I just as sexy as Emma?"  
  
Daniel: "It has nothing to do with that Stacy it's just the whole afternoon and what happen to me, it's hard to explain how I feel."  
  
Stacy and Daniel get close to each other and embrace one another. She kisses him for a minute or so then she pulls away.  
  
Daniel: "What was that for?"  
  
Stacy: "I'm sorry you didn't like that?"  
  
Daniel: "No it's not that, it's just I didn't expect it that's all."  
  
Stacy: "So you enjoyed it huh."  
  
Daniel: "Yeah I did."  
  
Stacy: "Then let's do it again this time a little longer."  
  
Daniel: "Ok."  
  
They embrace again and kiss for five minutes or so. They break away from each other and look into each other eyes.  
  
Daniel: "That was great."  
  
Stacy: "Well then I guess we'll go out then tomorrow night right?"  
  
Daniel: "If you want, we can."  
  
Daniel holds her and she looks at him.  
  
Daniel: "You know, I know what you're thinking about. Am I attracted to you or are your powers turning me on. Well let's just say Stacy it's not your powers."  
  
Stacy: "That's good to know, but when we're together can you please stop reading my mind."  
  
Daniel: "No problem there."  
  
They walk up the steps to the front door of the Mansion and walk inside holding hands. They see Professor Xavier standing at the entrance.  
  
Professor X: "Daniel there you are I want you to come to town with me tomorrow after your training with Logan."  
  
Daniel: "But Professor I just made plans."  
  
Professor: "Daniel I know Stacy here will understand when I tell you that I need your help to recruit the kid from town today. I need to talk to his parents and I want you to come. And let them thank you for saving there son's life."  
  
Stacy: "Daniel go after your training well go out the next day."  
  
Professor leaves and Daniel walks Stacy to her dorm room. They kiss again and he goes back to his room and goes to sleep. He arrives to the danger room and Wolverine is waiting for him in his X suit. Wolverine pulls Daniel into the room and they start the training in a enhanced jungle.  
  
Wolverine: "Kid come find me and hunt me down if you can. The rules are you only uses your senses and when you find me try to take me down silently. If you have to use your claws go ahead and do so but I'm warning you now if you do they might break because of my Adamantium ones."  
  
Wolverine disappears in the jungle and Daniel starts to use his senses and jumps along the trees and drops down in this small circle clearing. He starts to use his nose to find Wolverine's sent but he loses it in the jungle real quick. Wolverine in the mean time is hunting Daniel and stalking him while Daniel doesn't realize yet. Wolverine jumps down from a tree and hides behind a big bush and waits for his victim. Daniel starts to watch movement and notices that Wolverine is now hunting him so he tries to find him by using his ears to pick up the sounds Wolverine is making and the his uses his nose to try and pick up the Wolverine's sent again. He hears a couple of sticks break.  
  
Wolverine is about to yell  
  
Wolverine: "Come on kid, I see you just open your eyes and the rest of your senses and you can find me before I get you."  
  
Wolverine jumps out of the tree and Daniel's left set of his claws pop out and he turns around and hits Wolverine in the stomach with them. Blood gets all over the claws and his face and Wolverine starts to smile.  
  
Wolverine: "Good Kid you done real good."  
  
Daniel pops his claws back in. He looks at Wolverine as he heals his wounds.  
  
Daniel: "So I take It I did real well then by that smile on your face?"  
  
Wolverine: "Yes you did. Always go with your instincts, remember with our senses we can never fail when trying to track someone down."  
  
Daniel: "I'll remember that for next time then."  
  
Wolverine: "Good, then time for the next excise Kid."  
  
Daniel: "What's the next part Wolverine?"  
  
Wolverine: "You're going to love it Kid. You're going to have to use you're senses to take the guys out and you have to use Stealth as well and this time no claws Kid. This will be taking place in the Mansion so everything will look the same while your in the danger room next training excise will use a place your not familiar with."  
  
They start it up and Daniel sees two guys walking back and forth and watches there posts and what route they go and how long does it before they meet up in the hall again. It takes a few minutes and he sneaks up and snaps the one guy's neck down the hall and puts his body in the darkness. He walks up slowly behind the other guard and snaps his neck into two. He hides that body in the darkness to, an hour goes by and he comes to a room with Wolverine standing in the middle of it and he smiles again.  
  
Wolverine: "Damn Kid you done good again."  
  
Daniel: "Thanks I hope I pasted with flying colors."  
  
Wolverine: "Well come on it's been a few hours you need a break go see Stacy for lunch or something."  
  
Daniel: "How do you know about us?"  
  
Wolverine: "I can sense it Kid." Wolverine laughs again.  
  
They leave and Daniel goes to his dorm room and Stacy walks in as he is changing into some other clothes after taking a shower. He's in his boxers and he looks at her and gets turned on. Stacy is wearing her hip huggers and black thong showing, and has a tub top on.  
  
Stacy: "Hey there big fella what you say, you and me go one on one on that bed of yours?"  
  
Stacy jumps on Daniel and is on top of him and starts to kiss him and she starts to rub his chest and stomach and he's about to say something.  
  
Daniel: "Hey there your feeling a bit frisky aren't ya."  
  
Stacy: "Oh I'm always frisky Daniel, just get the condom and be prepared to feel real good."  
  
She starts to pull down his boxers and feels down there and rubs it real good and puts the condom on and they make love for about two hours and Daniel gets up and puts his clothes on and Stacy puts her clothes on to. She is smiling and feeling real good to.  
  
Stacy: "I guess that made you happy huh Daniel?"  
  
Daniel: "Well yeah I loved it and you're smiling so I take it you liked it to right?"  
  
Stacy: "Yes I did Daniel."  
  
Just then Logan bangs on the door a couple of times Stacy hurries and throws her clothes on.  
  
Daniel: "Who's there?"  
  
Wolverine: "Open up bub or you're room is going to have a door missing soon."  
  
Daniel: "Oh hi Logan how are you I'll open up in a minute. Let me get to the door.  
  
Stacy is now fully dressed and Daniel has pair of blue jeans on and sneakers and his watch and opens up the door.  
  
Wolverine: "Hey Kid Xavier wants you to meet him outside to go and visit the Kid you saved yesterday. Oh and Stacy Jean is looking for you I told her that you would be wherever Daniel was and I was right, hope you guys made sure that you have protection on."  
  
Wolverine and Daniel walked down the hall as Daniel put a white t- shirt on and had his flannel shirt in his hand as he walked down to the front door.  
  
Wolverine: "Kid you know you take after me."  
  
Daniel: "How do you figure that Logan."  
  
Wolverine: "Ladies boy the ladies. They flock to me just like they flock to you."  
  
Daniel: "You're not going to tell Xavier right about what happen in there?"  
  
Wolverine: "I don't care one bit a lot of stuff happens here, but he might already know. Remember he's a telepath."  
  
Daniel: "Damn I forgot that."  
  
Daniel and Logan get the front door and Xavier is waiting outside. Emma is with him and same as Beast waiting to. Wolverine walks away and waves as they leave. Emma is in the front passenger seat and Beast is driving and Professor is sitting behind him and Daniel is next to the Professor.  
  
Xavier: "Daniel did you enjoy your two hour break before you left the Mansion today?"  
  
Daniel: "Yeah I did. I had a fun time Professor; why?"  
  
Xavier: "I know what happen today and I must tell you not to do that again, if some kid should walk by he or she wouldn't understand. I know it's naturally and all but please Daniel try to control your urges ok."  
  
Daniel: "Yes sir I will. It's just that it all happened before I could even think of what would happen or could happen if someone caught us."  
  
Xavier: "I know Daniel. Were almost there why don't you just relax ok."  
  
NEXT Daniel's Visit 


	3. New XMan joins III

Daniel and the rest show up to the big house and Beast rings the door bell Fred's mother opens it up and they walk in and sit in the living room and Daniel sits next Emma beast sits on one couch and Professor X sits in a recliner.  
  
Xavier: "Fred this is Daniel he's the one who saved you."  
  
Fred: "Thank you those guys beat me up pretty good."  
  
Daniel: "Well I'm just glad your safe after all, people that don't understand sometimes fears for what they don't understand, and in turn they don't ever want to know more about it in the end. I'm lucky to of found the School for the gifted after all my problems with my foster parents and having no where to cause of being a mutant I have found a place where I'm always welcomed."  
  
Mother: "I'm glad you helped him to he said that you use claws and they shot out of your hands and that you just took a beating and then all of a sudden you took them all out."  
  
Daniel: "Well that is part of my mutation. See my father has a healing factor, it heals my wounds it slows my aging down, and I also have heightened senses. But the one thing I got from my mothers x-gene was telepathic powers."  
  
Xavier: "See Daniel has come to us because he wants help and needs a place to feel welcome. Beast here was one of my first students and now teaches at the school. Now that Daniel came to the school has found his father to."  
  
Father: "We hope that you can teach him how to control the powers we had a lot of walls to replace because of it."  
  
Beast: "What kind of powers does your son have?"  
  
Mother: "Fred would you like to tell them."  
  
Fred: "I have these powers where if I touch something I melt things and then if I get stress out from school or anything I shoot out this plasma like energy projectiles."  
  
Father: "We will send Fred to the school of yours. Will it cost us anything?"  
  
Professor X: "No it will not I have a lot of money and you are always welcome to come and visit him at anytime. Daniel why don't you help him pack up his things and he can leave with us now if he wants."  
  
Fred: "Is it ok if I leave tonight Mom and Dad?"  
  
Father: "If you want you can."  
  
Daniel and Fred go upstairs and pack up his things Professor is down stairs giving all the info of the school to his parents and phone number in case they need to get in contact with him. After a hour or so they come down stairs and they leave.  
A year goes by and Daniel and Stacy are closer together and going out every night but during the day Emma is training him to use his telepathic powers and Wolverine is training him in the ways of the Samurai and hand to hand combat, and how to hunt in the woods for food and sneaking up on animals. But one day after he is done training with Logan, Daniel gets out of the shower and puts his jeans and boots on and t-shirt on. Meanwhile in town Stacy and Storm were getting something and Thugs knocked out Storm and took Stacy with them. Daniel realizes this and Storm calls the Professor.  
  
Storm: "Professor Stacy has been kidnapped and I was knocked out some guys took her I think they went into a warehouse down the street."  
  
Professor: "Ok Storm I will bring Beast and Wolverine with me and we will meet you where you are at."  
  
Wolverine: "What's wrong Chuck?"  
  
Professor: "Stacy has been kidnapped."  
  
Wolverine: "Don't tell Daniel Chuck he'll go nuts and want to find her right away."  
  
Professor: "He already knows Logan remember he is psychic after all."  
  
Daniel steals a car out of the garage and heads to town and speeds into town and gets out of the car and picks up Stacy's sent and tracks her to a warehouse where he pops out his claws and walks in on the guys that bullied Fred a year ago. Daniel Stabs his right set of claws in one of the men's back and he lays on his stomach bleeding to death. He stabs two other guys in the throat and lets them bleed to. He grabs another one and snaps his neck. The last guy falls to the floor and his begging for his life when all of a sudden Professor X gets inside Daniel's head as Beast is driving him to town. Daniel starts to go nuts and his eyes start to glow pink from the telekinetic energy that is surging through his body and head.  
  
Daniel: "Xavier get out of my head."  
  
With that said he unleashes his powers and destroy some of the ceiling above him. The energy of the telekinetic power zips back into his eyes and they turn black with red pupils. A bunch of army type of men come into the warehouse and take him away.  
  
Stacy: "Director is Daniel going to be alright?"  
  
Director: "He should be Stacy, I hope your right about him."  
  
They leave her and get away unseen as the X-Men arrive.  
  
Wolverine: "Where's Daniel Chuck?"  
  
Professor: "He's gone Logan someone took him a bunch of army men and a guy with a messed up face was here."  
  
Wolverine: "I know who that was he works for the Weapon X project he runs it now. Chuck this isn't good at all. The kid has no idea what's in store for him. I they better hope I don't find them or there dead."  
  
Meanwhile a few hours later Daniel is strapped down on a table and a bunch of men are leaning over him.  
  
Daniel: "Who are you guys?"  
  
Director: "Hasn't Logan told you yet who I am?"  
  
Daniel: "He told me about Weapon X program and what happen to him and about some guy named Director taking over the program."  
  
Director: "Well I'm that man Daniel see you're just as equal to Logan so we decided to retry our program on you. Maybe the second time around it will be better then worst."  
  
Daniel: "You want to give me the metal huh come on then bring bub after words I'll gut you like a fish."  
  
Director: "You're just like your father."  
  
Daniel: "So Logan is my father then."  
  
Director: "Yup Kid he is we watched his movement when ever we could track him and we gave Sabretooth a tip on where his buddy was and he killed you're mother after you were born and then Sabretooth took you and put your ass in a orphanage. We watched you until you went to the foster parents place then something happen and you went back to the orphanage and we watched you again until you went to Salem Center. Then we decided time was right to take you in and train you to kill like you're suppose to."  
  
They start to feeding process and the bonding is going great his body is taking the feed and soon he will have the Adamantium bones and claws.  
  
Scientist: "Sir it's at 95 percent and all is good so far."  
  
Director: "Great work let me know when it's done."  
  
Scientist: "Sir 98 percent, 99 percent, it's now done 100 percent everything is good now Sir the bonding process went prefect."  
  
The Director walks over to Daniel and has men grab Daniel and chains him up to a wall.  
  
Daniel: "You bastard I'm going to kill you when I get free."  
  
Director: "Don't you realize yet that I know what you're capable of."  
  
Daniel: "I don't care what I'm capable of I just want to be free and live my life with out fear of being an outcast."  
  
Director: "We can give you that in return you work for us and do the dirty deeds that the army and our country don't want to do. You're first mission will to be, to assassinate a Dictator that is running his country like a Hitler."  
  
Daniel: "No I won't do it."  
  
Director: "Yes you will because I can make you do it Daniel."  
  
Stacy walks in and looks at Daniel and kisses him on the cheek is about to speak to him.  
  
Stacy: "Daniel please listen to him he knows what he's talking about stay here with me and help us out the X-Men don't want me there with them I never fit in to begin with but I told the Director that you would join if you knew I was going to be here too. This is my new home and I want to be with you and I want you here with me."  
  
Daniel: "What I can't believe what I'm hearing I love you to but I don't know if I can stay here."  
  
Stacy: "Please Daniel I want you to be here with me and we can be ourselves here to."  
  
Daniel: "Ok for now I will but I'm not going to stay to long."  
  
The next day they train him, he goes back to his room where there holding him made out of Adamantium metal so he can't get out. He looks in the mirror to see his face. He needs to shave and sees his eyes are now black with red pupils and is shocked at the site of it. He pops his middle claw out and shaves off his facial hair and leaves the side burns and cuts his hair and stops at the middle of his ear. Now he goes and lies down and starts to think of Stacy and the X-Men.  
Two days go by and now it's time to go and kill this Dictator. They give Daniel a black skin tight full body suit. Laces up his black boots and puts on his ski mask, he puts on a black vest and black gloves.  
  
Director: "Yes it's time for you to go and do the job and kill this guy."  
  
They leave and Daniel goes sneaks into the Mansion by the cliff where it is built on and takes down two guards that are patrolling the area by the cliff. He climbs up the side of the Mansion with his new metal Claws opens up a window that leads into the study where the Dictator is at. He uses the shadows in the hall to take down the guards at the door of the study. He then sneaks up behind the Dictator and puts his left set of claws through the chair and goes through the Dictator's back and blood flows down the chair to the floor and the Dictator leans over his desk dead. As he gets ready to leave he hears voices outside the door and he hides and waits for the people to come in. They door opens and he stabs two men in there backs and a woman turns around and gets her throat slashed and bleeds to death.  
He gets back to the boat and comes back to the Weapon X compound. Meanwhile back at the Mansion the news of the Dictator is on the TV.  
  
Reporter: "In the news today Dictator Ashind Asmai was assassinated and his two older sons were killed as well as his wife. He was already dead when his family were killed they were coming into his study to see him when they were murdered more on this story tonight at 11pm."  
  
Wolverine: "Damn Chuck I have a feeling that this was the work of Daniel and the Weapon X program."  
  
Xavier: "Logan I have been trying to find him and the compound but it's like they don't exist they know how to block me from them. It's been a week so far and if that is how long it takes to brainwash him for one Murder then we might be seeing more soon."  
  
Wolverine: "I know Chuck that is why I'm worried right now."  
  
Xavier: "Now with Stacy gone from the team we won't know what happened that night. Logan we need to track her down somehow."  
  
Wolverine: "I understand Chuck but the girl don't want to be tracked down so it's going to be hard for me to find her."  
  
Meanwhile Daniel gets back at the compound and meets up with the Director.  
  
Director: "Hey there good job Daniel; Stacy was right about you after all."  
  
Daniel: "Yeah well I still don't like killing people like that."  
  
Director: "Hey you have the freedom to be yourself and nothing more. Anyway I have another mission for you this time we had an official Weapon X suit made for you."  
  
Daniel puts on the black pants, black boots, and black long sleeve shirt he puts on his black gloves and grabs the sliver metal belt and puts it around his waist and then he puts on his black mask with sliver lines shaping an X on the front of his mask.  
Two hours later there is another mission for him.  
  
Director: "Since you have your gear on you will go and try to recruit a mutant if he doesn't want to join kill him he's at the airport. He can change his skin color to blend in with the background and the surroundings so be careful he can be dangerous. If he gets on that plane your mission is a failer and we will hunt you down and kill you."  
  
Daniel: "Yes sir but how am I suppose to get around the metal detectors?"  
  
Director: "The detectors are by the terminals there are four halls that lead into the area where the terminals are, detectors are in those halls but the rest of the airport before this area is huge. So watch out he may know your coming so stay out of sight and use a long coat to cover up your suit and take your mask off when you get in there. Stacy will be driving the car so once he's dead get your ass out of there. Oh and Daniel don't screw this up I have a lot riding on this."  
  
Daniel: "I won't fail after all Wolverine trained me in the art of Stealth remember."  
  
Director: "Before you go take some gas bombs and put them in your belt and care some mini bombs to you don't know what's in store for you so just in case."  
  
He leaves and gets to the airport and looks around puts his long coat on and walks in and spots the guy and takes his mask off and walks over to him.  
  
Daniel: "You Samuel?"  
  
Samuel: "Yes I'm Samuel. Why do you ask?"  
  
Daniel: "I want you to follow me into the men's bathroom over there I have something to talk to you about."  
  
Samuel: "Ok sir but I'm warning you don't try anything funny ok."  
  
Daniel cracks a smile and they walk into the bathroom. Daniel checks to make sure no one else in there.  
  
Daniel: "Good were alone. My boss wants you to join us I'm a mutant like yourself and we do odd jobs that the government doesn't want to do. I know all about your powers and my Boss feels you will be quite an asset to us. So what will it be do you want to join us?"  
  
Samuel: "Not really sir."  
  
Just then Daniel locks the bathroom door and as he turns around Samuel disappeared.  
  
Daniel: "Sammy you can't hide from me I know you're sent and I can find you."  
  
Daniel finds him and slashes him with his right set of claws across the face. Samuel kicks Daniel and jumps over him and unlocks the door and starts to run away and blends into the airport so Daniel can't find him. Daniel cases him and looks around and sees something on the second floor move and notices how it changed colors. He runs up the steps and grabs Samuel and breaks his left arm. Security guards grab Daniel as Samuel runs away toward the airplane terminals. Daniel's claws shoot out "Snikt" he kills both guys as they drop blood is all over the floor, Daniel jumps over the side of the second floor and lands on his feet to the ground below him. He runs to where Samuel is and pops his claws out again "Snikt". He stabs Samuel in his upper back and the claws go right through his chest and he snaps Samuel's neck into two and the body drops. He pops his claws back in and leaves as guards block the entrance, two of them come running at him but he trips one and picks the other one up and throws him through a window and leaves through that as he tosses two smoke bombs so that the guards don't follow him. He smiles and walks to the car as Stacy and him take off and the police start to arrive right after they leave. The police set up road blocks around the airport so they can trap them in. Daniel and Stacy get to one of the road blocks but turn around and head for an landing strip.  
  
Daniel: "Boss we have a problem I need a helicopter at the air port. Meet us at a helipad."  
  
Director: "What's wrong did you fail your mission?"  
  
Daniel: "No sir it's just the cops are everywhere, we need another way out of here."  
  
Director: "I'll send a chopper. It will be a few minutes ok."  
  
Director tells them what helipad to go to and they arrive and wait for the Helicopter. But Spider-Man shows up.  
  
Spider-Man: "I heard there was a killing I guess I have to stop you know I suppose right."  
  
Daniel: "Quit your yapin and let's do this. Stacy I got him, signal for the chopper when it comes."  
  
Daniel throws off his long coat and the wind takes it away, Daniel paces back and forth looking over Spider-Man. Daniel elbows Spider-Man in the chest and then punches him in the face and knees him in the chest four times as Spider-Man was leaning over. Spider-Man tackles down Daniel and punches him in the face as Spider-Man is on top of Daniel. Daniel throws Spider-Man off of him and Spider-Man kicks Daniel in the face and then kicks him in the gut then uppercuts him. Daniel and Spider-Man stop for a moment.  
  
Spider-Man: "Here I thought you were just you're run of the mill bad guys damn I was wrong."  
  
Daniel: "Spider-Man your not to wise. I will not hold back I will kill you if I have to."  
  
Then Daniel's claws pop out "Snikt" he puts his left set into Spider-Man's left thigh and rips them out. Right then the helicopter lands down and Stacy gets in.  
  
Stacy: "Come on we got no time for fooling around now."  
  
Daniel looks at Stacy and then looks back at Spider-Man and with his right set he slashes Spider-Man across the gut. Two cops show up in there squad car and Daniel pops his claws back in.  
  
Spider-Man: "Wolverine?"  
  
Daniel: "Nope Spider-Man, guess again."  
  
Daniel throws his mask to Spider-Man as he lies on the ground and Daniel walks to the helicopter. He gets in and leaves and looks at Spider-Man lay there in pain. The two cops try to shoot at the helicopter but the bullets just miss. One calls for an EMT and two other squad cars show up.  
Meanwhile back at Weapon X base.  
  
Director: "So Daniel you proved that you have things under control when cops are chasing you and you handle Spider-Man well may I say you're better then Logan will ever be."  
  
Daniel: "So you were watching me the whole time huh. You set this up and you knew Samuel wasn't going to join. I risked my life for nothing."  
  
Director: "No not for nothing this proves to me you are able to take on a leadership role, so now you will command a team."  
  
Daniel: "Who are these men I'm commanding?"  
  
Director: "Sabretooth for one, Stacy X, and one more person which you can chose and recruit if you like."  
  
Daniel: "I'm not teaming with that psycho Sabretooth. But I know someone that would join he does owe his life to me."  
  
Director: "Who is this person? As for Sabretooth he will join your group. He will help don't worry but if you think of screwing me I'll have Sabretooth here kill you on the spot."  
  
Daniel: "His name is Biohazard."  
  
Director: "Where is he?"  
  
Daniel: "Salem Center."  
  
Sabretooth: "Oh really that means a nice full on mission to take out the X- Men then. I love this Kid already Director."  
  
Daniel: "Nope I have another plan. I know where his parents live we force them to call him and have him come home and we kidnap him. I can use my telepathic powers to block Xavier from knowing what is happening."  
  
Director: "Good bring him here when you're done then. You will leave right away."  
  
Daniel: "I just got back though."  
  
Sabretooth: "Listen runt we leave now get some food in you and meet me at the truck in ten minutes."  
  
They leave and two hours later they get to Fred's house. They knock on the door and they see Daniel and welcome in there home. They grab both parents and force them to call there son.  
  
Father: "Fred come home today it's a nice day, it's the weekend we can play ball and you're Mother misses you so much."  
  
Fred: "Ok sounds great Dad, I'll be there in a few hours."  
  
His Father hangs up the phone and Sabretooth puts them both in the kitchen and he watch's both of them while Daniel waits for Fred as he sits on the couch with his legs crossed and arms stretch out smiling. Few hours later Fred comes home, and sees Daniel sitting there watching some TV and Daniel looks over at Fred.  
  
Daniel: "Ah you're home now great let's go Fred I have a job for you my boy."  
  
Fred: "Dan what are you doing here?"  
  
Daniel: "Well let's see I came to take you away from the X-Men."  
  
Fred: "What's got into you Dan you were never like this before? You were so laid back and not so evil."  
  
Daniel: "Well I need your help and I'm running a mission and I need one more person on my team you are it so get your stuff and come on."  
  
Fred: "Where's my parents at Dan did you kill them?"  
  
Daniel: "No Sabretooth is holding them in the kitchen and they will be fine come on let's go."  
  
Daniel yells for Sabretooth to come along and him and Fred go and wait in the truck. Sabretooth then contacts the Director.  
  
Sabretooth: "Should I leave his parents alive sir?"  
  
Director: "Do what you want as long as the boy is with you and in the car to leave."  
  
Sabretooth: "He is sir Daniel is watching him."  
  
Director: "Then proceed with what you want to do."  
  
Next The Aftermath 


End file.
